


Layers

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: As Harry tried to undress Draco, he found out how many layers the other boy coud fit under his clothes.





	Layers

Layers

“How many layers do you have ?” asked Harry as he found a legging under Draco’s trousers.  
It was their first night together. Draco hoped it wouldn’t be their only one but the urge in Harry ’s voice to get him naked didn’t tell anything other than his desire to fuck him right now.   
The blond was disappointed but not suprised. Harry and he had been friendly since a couple of years, now that they were working together quite often ; he as a curse breaker and Harry as the Savior an auror. They had never said being more than work partner. Maybe he though Draco’s invitation for dinner at his place was just a friendly one. And maybe the sex was occurring because that’s something grown up do. Share food then share bed. And then on the morning, Harry’ll leave him before breakfast and they’ll see each other on Monday as if nothing ever happened …  
“Malfoy ? Where are you ?” Harry was frowning. Good Draco, good. Make him wanna leave the bed even before the shag …   
“Right here, you moron” he answered, raising eyebrows and catching Harry ’s lips. “Not my fault if you get distracted by a legging on a guy.” Nice one. Harry ’s back on his mood.

It turned out that Harry had many less layers than Draco. An old trouser, a boxer with snichtes “it’s been a long time since you haven’t put your hand on any, isn’t it Malfoy ?”, a sweater and a long sleeve baseball shirt. Harry was half naked before he could see any of the other guy pale skin.   
“Are you really that cold in the office ?”  
“Will you shut up a little, won’t you ?” Draco barked back. He wasn’t being sexy, he wasn’t even being nice, but Potter was going to make him lose his temper and get back in his clothes. It’s been age since anyone has seen him naked. And now it wasn’t anyone.   
“Malfoy, are you, are you crying ?”  
Oh lord… Wasn’t Harry supposed to be the most oblivious personn in England ?   
“I am not crying Potter. Now if your kink is hexing curse at crying man I’m sorry to let you down on this.” That’s was unfair. Draco knew it. And Harry seemed like he knew it too. The concern look had vanished on his face, replaced by hurt and guilt. “What ? You’re ashamed of that ?” He bite, eyes rolling.  
“I… I … I really think I should go.” the Pakistani boy stuttered, voice blocked in his throat. “I’m sorry about it, about six year.” He added, getting out of the bed and putting his clothes on.  
Draco closed his eyes. Had he really done that ? Was he really going to do that ? Destroy everything they had so slowly built up ? And he though he had changed. He hadn’t the slightest…  
“Listen Harry, I am sorry, I am sorry I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have said that!” he cried as Harry left his apartment.   
He spend that night crying in his bed, not taking off the last piece of clothes Harry hadn’t take off : another pair of legging, a tight long sleeve shirt and an undershirt. His jumper was lying next to the carpet, hiding one of Harry ’s now missing socks.  
He was an utter failure.  
The weekend felt too long and too short to Draco. Too long before he could manage to do anything. Too short because he was going to see Harry and that would be even harder.   
But Harry, conforming to Draco’s first plan, acted like nothing ever happened. He was more distant but they didn’t share a case either. They were not required to see each other until Thursday. But they were on the field and Draco acted like nothing had happened too, too hurt to acted as good as he was used too.  
On Friday night Draco decided he could have sex with anyone. Men had always found him attractive. Drunk men furthermore. So drunk he was, on a Muggle gay bar, getting shag by a total stranger. But it didn’t feel good. This guy wasn’t Harry. And as he had lose every chances he ever had with him, he drank a little bit more after it.  
All he could remember the next morning had happened before 21 o'clock. But by the hangover he was now experiencing, he knew he had drank far more than his body was able to deal with.  
“Drink this.” Draco lifted himself up on one arm and obeyed to Harry, confused. “You were so drunk last night I though it would be wiser to take you back at my place.” He explained.  
“Thanks” Draco muttered before falling back to sleep.  
“Hello … how are you feeling ?” Potter was sitting on a cushion next to his bed, a book on one hand and a concerned look on his face.   
“Better, thank you.”  
“You promise ?”  
Draco paused. Stupid git. Stupid griffondor. How could he lie at Harry when he was looking at him with such carefull eyes?  
“I feel horrible.” Draco confessed. “I’ve been such an asshole last week. I am so sorry… I am so sorry…” here he was, crying again. Not sobbing or whaling but tears were indeed falling down his cheeks.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay… come here” Harry murmured, taking him in a tight embrace. “I understand, you didn’t want to make it with me, that’s okay.”  
“That’s so not true” Draco told in the hollow of Harry ’s neck, blushing heavily. That was so not a Malfoy attitude .. “I wanted it too.”  
“You weren’t in the mood then, that’s okay too.”  
“You won’t stop searching for excusing won’t you ?”  
“Told me then.” Harry ’s tone was firm but delicate as he took Malfoy by the chin to anchor his eyes on his. “It’s now or never Draco, there is no avoiding it more longer” did he add when the blond’s pupils reached the corner of his eyes.  
“I… I didn’t want you to see me naked.”  
Harry ’s mouth felt open. That’s it you stupid bastard. Now he’ll think that you’re totally crazy if he didn’t already think that …  
“That’s why you had so much clothes on ?”  
“I hadn’t planned on fuck, golden boy. Not everybody is thinking with his cock.” And here he was again, attacking.  
Harry took a deep breath. Draco could feel he was really getting on his nerve. He was so so so stupid.   
“I should be leaving, I’m sorry of having bothering you.”  
“Draco, please, don’t.”  
“Don’t what ?”  
“Don’t leave! Tell me. I won’t make fun of you, I promise !”  
Griffondor… those folks … they was no doubt why Harry has been sorted in that house.   
“I’m not afraid of you mocking me Potter, I’m not in 1st year anymore”  
“You were ?” Harry seemed to freeze an instant. “But, just, then, tell me, why ?”  
“Tell you what? Why I was wearing so much clothes or why I didn’t want you to see me naked ?” It felt so strange speaking that aloud. He was currently opening to Harry. He was giving him a knife to stab him anytime he’d want to.  
“Yes, please.”  
“I’m cold. I’m always cold. And it’s more aesthetic. I look better with all my clothes on. And I didn’t want you to realise that.”  
“I, I’m not really sure to understand…”  
Here he was, Scarehead was getting oblivious again.  
“You matter to me Harry, you have always mattered. I had loved you since 1st year and I still do. Was it that much hard to spot ? So yes, what you think about me, about my body, do matter to me. If you find me desirable, pretty. If you find me funny and clever. And last week you were looking so … it felt like you just wanted a quick shag and I was afraid that if you saw me naked you wouldn’t want me anymore and that I’ll have fail everything… ”  
“You are not just a shaggable person.. You never were …” Harry told him, slowly tracing the lign of his face. “Is it because of the Mark ?” He asked, visibly worried about pushing to far but also slightly uncomfortable mentioning it after all those years.  
“Not only. But also. Yes.. but… I hate it, I’m not the one to stutter..” Harry laughed a little at that. It wasn’t totally natural but they both needed it. “I’ve covered it up. At first it wasn’t really pretty but Pans took me to a Muggle tatto artist so now it’s… less ugly. I’ve always hated it, you know. I should never had getting it in the first place but it didn’t feel like I had a choice back then”  
“We’ve already talked about that like milions times Draco. I know, you understand ? I know. And I’ve talked to your trial because I have understood and now I have forgave you. We were sixteen. We far older now.”  
“When did you became the wisest ?”  
“I’ve always been, you know.” Harry winked, making Draco smiled. “So, you said you loved me since 1st year …”  
“Actually.”  
“That’s great. Cause I’ve always had a crush on you too.”  
“Really ?”  
“Really.”   
It was days later that Harry found out what were under Draco’s layers.  
The first time they shared a bed Harry made sure the lights were off before even kiss Draco. He couldn’t quite see but he could feel. The scars had faded away but were still slightly feelable. But he could easily feel Draco’s bones. He was all skins and bones.   
“Harry, please, stop.” Draco took his lover hand as it was contourning his hip bone. “Just, just turn on the light and tell me what do you think about it, about me. I can’t not know.”  
With his clothes on, there was no way of telling how bony Draco looks, Harry had to admit that. In boxer there was no way of avoiding it.  
“Do you still find me pretty now ? Do you still want me ?” The blond was looking at him with fierce, defying him to tell him some lies or skip the answer.  
“I’m wondering if you eat enough.”  
“I am.”  
“Are you dieting then ? I’ve heard that boys could”  
“Harry I said I am.” Draco cut him. “I only have a high metabolism. I’ve always been skinny in case you haven’t notice”.  
“But even in 6th year of haven’t look that bad.”  
Bad. The word has been said. Harry was still contemplating is now boyfriend, thinking about who knows what and Draco was biting his lower lip, trying not to feel the ache the word was already causing.  
“6th year is another topic.”  
“Draco, it can’t possibly be only because of your metabolism, don’t think that I’m that stupid.”  
“My metabolism has been increased by a countercurse. I’ve been hit by an hex during war and the hex is a long lasting one. Severus thought that it’ll be gone by my 30’s but you know, human body has it own way to cope once it’s been fucked up.”  
“You’re drained of your energy by a counter curse ?”  
“We can say it like that i guess. But is ‘us’ still okay for you ?”


End file.
